Eavesdropping
by MR.EFFiction
Summary: A subtle, short NnyMmy fic where a victim in the basement overhears an argument between Johnny and Jimmy. Small warning for language.


"I don't get it. Why did you even catch this guy if you're not going to kill him?"

There was a voice. It was an annoying sort of voice. It sounded like this person couldn't control their volume.

That was probably why I was waking up. What a loud voice.

"I told you already…"

Another voice. This one sounded more unstable, but at least it wasn't as loud as the first. It sounded like he was actually trying to be quiet.

Maybe that voice knew I was unconscious.

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

The first voice was practically yelling, and I was pretty sure I heard it crack.

My eyes are open at this point. At least I think they are. The room is dark.

"It makes perfect sense, Jimmy. How else are we going to check if the food in the fridge is good?"

I continued to listen as I tried to move. My hands and head were restrained. It felt like my legs and ankles were too. I seem to be in some awkward position, leaning forward, but it's just too dark to tell what is what and where is where.

"Well, you could have asked me…"

All I could do was listen to some sort of argument.

"You were supposed to be busy with the assignments I gave you."

The second voice seemed to be annoyed with the first one. 'Jimmy' I think the first one was called.

"Yes, but…"

Hesitation?

"But?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Nny."

Nny? Is that who the second voice was? What a weird name.

"Jimmy, how are you going to learn anything, if you don't listen to me?"

"I… I…"

It sounded like Nny had somehow made Jimmy lose his words for the moment.

For the first time I was conscious, I didn't hear Jimmy's voices.

"Exactly."

I heard Nny continue to speak. His voice was rather harsh and cold now. It almost stung.

"Now please leave me to my work, and finish your lessons."

"…"

More silence from Jimmy. As curious as I was, I couldn't even turn my head towards the direction of their voices.

"Jimmy, please—"

It sounded like Nny was going to repeat himself before Jimmy interrupted again.

"I still don't get it, Nny! Why would you get this guy to check the food, when you could have asked me? Sure, I have other things to do, but I can take some time to help you. I want to help you Nny, even with the small things, like the food in the fridge."

Now Nny seemed to be silent. Jimmy continued speaking.

"Why don't you let me help you? You even went out and caught this guy without me knowing! And what's even worse, you're not even going to kill him! Why waste all that energy to catch a guy you're not going to kill?!"

Jimmy kept asking questions, and his voice was getting louder and cracking. He seemed to be upset. Why someone would be upset over me, or not killing me, I would never know. I'm not really anyone. It's nice to know I wasn't going to die though.

"I don't know…"

Nny finally spoke up again.

"You never let me help with anything! Why won't you—"

"Jimmy, /shut up/."

Stunned silence, I assumed.

"If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it. I do not want, or need your help, Jimmy. I've been doing this by myself for a long time. I don't even need to be teaching you, but here you are. The least you could do is actually listen to me so you can learn something."

Even though I really didn't know the relationship between the two, those words seemed kind of harsh.

"I could have just killed you when you showed up on my doorstep."

Yes, these words were definitely harsh and hurtful.

"…But do you like being alone? Do you like doing everything yourself?"

Jimmy somehow managed to speak up again. He sounded really depressed now. Who wouldn't?

I practically forgot I was restrained, completely interested in this conversation.

"Or do you just don't know how to accept help?"

"Jimmy, I said if I wanted your help, I would have asked for it."

"But that's just it, Nny! I know you won't ever ask for my help."

"That's because I don't need it. Really, Jimmy, did you even hear what I just said?"

"Of course I did, Nny. It sounded like you were pushing me away, but I think you're just afraid of asking for help."

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

"…Because you never had help before."

There was silence again.

To me it sounded like Jimmy was right. And frankly, if Nny had just accepted a little bit of help, I wouldn't be strapped up in the dark.

"I'm not afraid of help. That's just stupid."

Nny broke the silence after a few moments.

"Then why didn't you ask me to check the food in the fridge?"

Silence.

"It would have been easier than going out and catching some guy."

More silence.

"Nny?"

"If you're so fucking bothered by this, then why don't you kill the guy and go check the food yourself then?"

Wait what? No! I don't want to die! I didn't even do anything!

"Use him for practice… or something…"

"Johnny—"

"I have other more important things to do, Jimmy. I can't stand here and argue with you all night."

There was a moment of silence.

Then I heard one set of heavy boots walk away. Then the door opened, letting in a blinding light. This was it. I was going to die in a few moments.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw what appeared to be a teenager. Or at least he didn't appear to be any older than 20. He looked terribly sad, biting his lip as he held back tears.

In his hand was a knife.

"Oh god—"

"Shut up!"

The knife was held underneath my neck, so I did so.

While, Jimmy, I assumed, held the knife up to my neck, he turned away and used his free hand to wipe his eyes. Quiet sniffles and sobs soon followed.

I stayed quiet, watching the teenager cry and get his eye makeup smudged on his face and sleeve.

Even though I was surely about to die, I did feel a little sorry for him.

"You're crying…" I spoke softly, trying not to scare or invite a cut to my throat.

"No shit!" Jimmy snapped back, glaring at me. "Why would he go get someone like you for help, instead of asking me?!"

As if I had the answers. I don't even remember how I got here. "I don't know. I didn't even do anything." I stated, hoping that that fact would help me get out of here. Honestly, I was innocent.

Jimmy moved the knife away from me and walked to the other side of the room. "It doesn't make any sense!" He cried.

"You're right." I decided to try and talk my way out of my death by agreeing with Jimmy. "Maybe he… has a hard time understanding you?"

Jimmy suddenly turned around and looked at me with tear filled eyes. He didn't really seem to be interested in killing me anymore. He just seemed sad.

"He… He probably doesn't even know about how I feel…" Jimmy muttered through small sobs.

I know I shouldn't question someone with a knife, so I tried to give advice instead. "You could try talking to him again."

Jimmy didn't respond, but he seemed to be considering what I said.

"If you keep trying, maybe he'll understand eventually." I decided to add.

After a moment Jimmy turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Now I was left in the dark again, but at least I was still alive.


End file.
